disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Perry the Actorpus
"Perry the Actorpus" is an episode of the animated series Phineas and Ferb. Synopsis The executive of Totally Tools oversees a contest to find the company’s "spokesanimal," and Perry is crowned the winner. However, the victory puts Perry's secret identity in jeopardy, forcing Major Monogram to appoint Agent S as a temporary replacement, but when Dr. Doofenshmirtz sees his new nemesis is Sergei the Snail, he mistakenly underestimates his new opponent. Meanwhile, Candace has been welcomed into Mandy’s "Stop the Busting" retreat, which aims to teach Candace to control the urge to bust her brothers through positive reinforcement. Plot Phineas and Ferb registered Perry online for the Totally Tools spokes-animal contest and Perry won the contest in just mere seconds. At the same time, Candace and some other girls attended a "Stop the Busting" retreat at Danville Community Center, where the other girls, led by Mandy, try to teach each other to be sisterly restraint bust their brothers. They starts with a picture exercise describe their brother doing something but Candace fails her exercise and Mandy thinks she need some improvement. The boys took Perry to the studio and were greeted by a manager of the company. The manager suggested that they make Perry say "Totally Tools" but the boys suggested that they put hats on Perry. After trying several hats on Perry, the manager tells the boys to stop at the fedora, and decides that "Nothing says Totally Tools like a platypus in a fedora!". Meanwhile, Major Monogram receives a call from Doofenshmirtz, who wants to know where Perry is, since he hasn't shown up to thwart him. Monogram refuses to tell him, claiming that is "Strictly confidential and classified". However, he carelessly leaks the fact that he himself didn't know where Perry was. Before Doofenshmirtz hung up, Monogram asked him what was his evil plan for the day. Doofenshmirtz reveals that he has invented a Mustache-Inator which gives anybody it zaps a mustache. He makes fun of mustaches for a while, until he realizes that Monogram himself has one, and he quickly apologizes. Later, Phineas and Ferb introduces Perry as the Totally Tools spokes-animal. Soon, billboards and ads are then put up showing Perry in a fedora all over Danville. In the mean time, Perry manages to escape from the boys, puts on his fedora and hitches a ride on a Totally Tools blimp. Unfortunately, people below spot him and think he is doing a stunt for Totally Tools. Perry finally reaches his lair only to be told by Monogram (who appears to have shaved off his mustache) that all this publicity meant that he would have to take the day off, and that Sergei the Snail had been assigned to stop Doofenshmirtz. When Phineas and Ferb realize that Perry has returned early, they realize they can spend a whole "half-day" with him. At Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, still waiting for Perry until Agent S bursts in the door. Doofenshmirtz's using all his traps on Agent S but all were evaded due to being too small much to Doofenshmirtz's annoyance. Meanwhile, Mandy helps Candace to get over her urge to bust Phineas and Ferb by using the Positive Reinforcement Machine go make a simulation. When Mandy says that Phineas and Ferb building a rocket that Candace answers to ignore it that the machine congratulate her. Back at Doofenshmirtz, he finally traps Agent S in a ring of salt. He then starts firing his Mustache-Inator on a civilian but finds it unsatisfied. At the park, Phineas plays with Perry with a ball until he receives a video call from Monogram informing him that Doofenshmirtz had found Agent S's weakness and that he would have to go stop Doofenshmirtz himself. Perry quickly leaves without Phineas and Ferb noticing. At the same time, Candace still doing the simulation with the Positive Reinforcement Machine and wonders who build the machine. Mandy accidentally says that Phineas and Ferb built the machine that Candace quickly destroys the machine while stating that his brothers always build thing that she finds it impossible to bust them and it's not her job. Mandy hugs her from a having a breakthrough. Perry reaches Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated to rescue Sergei, only to be informed by Doofenshmirtz that the O.W.C.A. by-laws state that only one agent is allowed to thwart him at a time. Perry responds by breaking the ring of salt trapping Agent S, who quickly attacks Doofenshmirtz, who is astonished by his fighting skills. After a day at the "Stop the Busting" retreat, Candace thanks the girls until she notices all the Totally Tools billboards featuring Perry wearing a fedora. Candace then gave a speech that she has no more desire to bust her brothers but quickly change at the end that she had to bust them since they are all sisters. She immediately gets on a bus to go home and tell her mom and Mandy realize what happened. With Doofenshmirtz was restraint by Sergei, Perry grabs the Mustache-Inator, and uses it to deface all of the billboards of him with mustaches. Doofenshmirtz is surprised at this move, until he gets hit by the Mustache-Inator, which gives him a mustache that makes him look like his uncle José Doofenshmirtz. At Perry's headquarters, Monogram is telling Carl that he misses having his mustache, when the screen gets hit by the Mustache-Inator. Monogram is delighted, until he realizes that his new mustache is only a picture on the screen. Perry then destroys the Mustache-Inator and leaves hand-glider. Back at the Totally Tools building, the CEO is furious because all of the billboards are covered in mustaches identical to his own, and orders for them to be taken down and replaced immediately. Candace finally reaches her house, and sees a giant Totally Tools billboard next to it, and wonders how her mom hadn't seen it. She enters the house to find Linda playing the bagpipes in the attic while Lawrence dances. She drags her mom outside to find that the billboard with Perry had been replaced with one showing Sergei the Snail wearing a fedora. Linda is surprised by it, and says "Nothing says Totally Tools like a snail in a fedora!" and adds that it makes her feel like buying some tools. Candace turns around and is dumbfounded while Lawrence's fake legs blow up again and Linda runs back inside to help him. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Caroline Rhea as Mom *Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram *Richard O'Brien as Dad *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry *Aliki Theofilopoulos as Mandy *Tyler Alexander Mann as Carl *Richard Kind as Totally Tools Executive *George Takei as Positive Reinforcement Machine *Diedrich Bader as Tom Totally Songs *Quirky Worky Song *Half a Day *Hail Doofania! Gallery TotallyTools.jpg|Perry shown as the winner of the Totally Tools contest. Category:Television episodes Category:Phineas and Ferb episodes